Arena Planet; Deel 1: Hoofdstuk 2
Hoofdstuk 2 thumb|Boekenkaft (jongen op de voorkant is Bluestar) Waves wipte zenuwachtig van haar ene been naar de andere. We stonden voor een deur, waar op een klein bordje 56 stond. Het was lastig te zien of ik de sleutel goed in het slot deed. ‘Grr, kom op nou!’ Na een paar pogingen gaf ik het op. Ongeduldig griste Urban de sleutel uit mijn handen, stak hem in één keer in het slot en trok de deur open. Licht verbaast bleef ik staan. Urban liep langs me heen, hield zijn schouders op alsof het niks was. Ons huis zag er fraaier uit dan dat ik verwacht had: warmte kleurige lampen, ruw houten eettafel, klein keukentje met wit aanrecht, meuren waren strak donkerblauw en er stond een hoekbank met tv. Er waren vier deuren verspreid over de kleine eet en woonkamer. Alleen het ganglicht stond nog aan, dus veel zagen we niet. Urban knipte het licht aan van de eettafel, maar kreeg zowat een hartaanval toen Maganiq aan tafel zat. Hij sloeg een gilletje en deinsde achteruit. ‘Waarom schrik je zo? De stroom was uitgevallen, maar blijkbaar doet hij het weer! Ik neem aan dat jullie me naam al weten, aangezien Waves…’ ‘Ja, ja, ze weten het.’ zei Waves haastig. ‘Dit zijn Urban en Bluestar.’ Urban schaamde zich duidelijk voor zijn reactie, en keek wat naar zijn schoenen. Maganiq liep op ons af. Ik wou me hand al uitsteken, maar ze liep vlak langs me heen naar een krat in de hoek. Moeiteloos zette ze de volle krat op het aanrecht. ‘Wie kookt?’ Ze keek ons een voor een aan. ‘Waarom jij niet? Wie kookt mag proeven.’ zei ik, ietwat snauwend. Ze keek wat geprikkeld en wees naar de krat vol met etensverpakkingen. ‘Omdat ik dit niet eet!’ Ik keek verbaast. Ik liep naar de krat en keek erin. Pastaslierten, tomatensaus, gehakt, kortom: spaghetti. ‘Wat is hier mis mee? Het is gewoon spaghetti!’ Maganiq draaide met haar ogen. ‘Nou? Ik eet dingen als dit niet. Net als dat sommige vuurtjes hete kolen slikken of dat dierachtigen rauw vlees eten. En Waves moet haar vocht op stand houden.’ snauwde ze boos. ‘Waarom zou ik anders naar de kantine zijn gegaan, mmm?’ Ze keek me recht in de ogen, alsof ze op een antwoord wachtte. Urban kwam samen met Waves een kamer uit en kwam tussen ons in. ‘Hé jongens, terwijl jullie aan het bekvechten waren, hebben wij de grootste kamers geclaimd.’ ‘Top.’ Maganiq liep naar een deur en bekeek snel de kamer. ‘Dan is deze voor mij, en is de andere, kleinere voor heethoofd.’ Ze hief triomfantelijk haar hoofd op, lachte en liep naar de tv. Nu pas merkte ik dat ze een verbonden oog had: achter een paar blonden lokken school een wittig doek gewikkeld om haar linker oog. Ze had wel gelijk. Er zijn wel meerdere leerlingen met rare eetgewoontes, misschien dat ik toch wat hard was voor haar… ''Urban kwam naar me toe lopen. ‘Misschien kon je beter alvast gaan koken, in plaats van ruziën over,’ Hij grinnikte. ‘eten.’ Ik mompelde wat en liep naar het aanrecht. Ik snapte wat Urban bedoelde: er was al een halfuur verstreken, en we hadden nog niks klaargemaakt. We hadden een uur om te koken én te eten. Daarna moesten we vertrekken naar het schermlokaal. Waves kwam naar me toe lopen en een pakte een diepe pan uit een kast. ‘Ik help wel.’ Ze pakte de doos spaghetti en ritste het snel open. Er vielen wat sliertjes op de grond. Snel riep ze ze op. ''Verbeeld ik het me nou of zit daar een soort buis bij haar nek? ''Waves merkte blijkbaar dat ik naar haar keek, en ze glimlachte verlegen. ''Ja ze zitten er echt. ''Op de ene of andere manier leek de gedachte dat iedereen wel wat had iets rustgevends te hebben. ''Waves haar buisjes, Maganiq haar oog, Urban zijn koptelefoon en ik… ''Er verscheen een glimlach op mijn gezicht. ''… en ik mijn geheim. '' Snelle voetstappen galmde door het trappenhuis. Met z’n vieren haasten we ons naar een deur in school, vlak bij het Wester gebouw. Maganiq sloeg nog snel een sjaal om haar nek, tevergeefs want we waren er al. We liepen door de warme school, langs lege, donkere lokalen en kamers. Het geluid van pratende leerlingen werd steeds harder, tot we het schermlokaal binnenstapte. Het schermlokaal was niet hoog, maar had wel een grootte van een gymzaal. We gooide onze jassen op een stapel in de hoek en gingen net als de anderen op het lange bankje bij de achterste muur zitten. Ik leunde met mijn armen op mijn bovenbenen en wachtte tot Yet op kwam dagen. Mijn tas (waar mijn haak in zat) had ik tussen mijn benen geklemd. Er klonk veel geroesemoes. Maganiq en Waves waren duidelijk vriendinnen; hun gelach hoorde je duidelijk boven de gesprekken uit. Mijn benen trilden van het verlangen naar actie. Ik had nog steeds mijn jogging en trui aan, iedereen droeg trouwens gewoon zijn normale outfit. De mededeling van gisteren was wat vaag, dus wisten we niet waarmee we precies aan moesten komen. Het geroesemoes verstomde steeds meer tot je alleen af en toe een zucht hoorde. De stilte leek eindeloos te duren, tot Yet haastig binnen kwam. Ruw trok ze alles uit en kwam naar voren stappen. Haar witte haren waren opgestoken in een knot en ze klapte een keer in haar handen. ‘Hallo leerlingen, deze avond leer ik jullie omgaan met jullie wapens. In mijn eentje zal het me nooit lukken, dus heb ik mensen gevraagd om me te helpen,’ Leerlingen keken zoekend om zich heen. ‘Die er zo waarschijnlijk aankomen.’ zei ze met een zucht. ‘Tot die tijd kunnen we wat pols oefeningen doen.’ Met veel gezucht en tegenzin stond de groep leerlingen op om de saaie oefeningen uit te voeren. ‘Draai je po…’ Ze had het nog niet gezegd of de deur ging open en er kwam een groep oudere krijgers en mentoren het lokaal binnen treden. Yet was duidelijk ook opgelucht dat ze op kwamen dagen, en ze gaf de instructies: ‘Leerlingen wapens uitpakken, jullie vier de schietschijven uit de kast halen, jullie zes halen de matten uit de gymzaal, jullie twee zetten de vechtring klaar en daarna ook jullie wapens uitpakken. Leerlingen op rij gaan staan en zoek alvast een mentor of krijger met een wapen als dat van jou.’ Ze wenkte dat we mochten beginnen en gelijk kwamen we in actie. Voorzichtig hield ik mijn haak uit de tas. Hij glom in het heldere licht van de schermzaal. Urban was -net als veel leerlingen- bij Yet gaan vragen voor een hoes, Waves’ wapen blijkt dus wel een waterspuit te zijn en Maganiq hielp met het opzetten van de vechtring. Hij herinnerde zich de opdracht wan Yet: zoek alvast iemand met een wapen als dat van jou. Ik zette gauw mijn ogen op scherp en zocht in de menigte naar een haak. Dat was enorm lastig, omdat de helft zijn of haar wapen nog niet gepakt had. Na een tijdje blonk er plots iets in tussen de menigte. Het leek net alsof het me riep. Ik kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes. ''Leren handvat, blinkend metaal in de vorm van… ja! Een haak! ''Ik sloeg het ding goed op in mijn geheugen en ging opzoek naar het rijtje leerlingen. Het duurde niet lang of ik zag al een paar leerlingen op een rij, een beetje spelend met hun gloednieuwe wapens. Toen bijna iedereen klaarstond verhief Yet haar stem. ‘Ik vraag de leerlingen met gooi en schiet wapens naar de schietschijven te gaan, leerlingen met slagwapens naar de matten en de overige naar de vechtring. ’ Ze knikte tevreden en liep naar de stapel tassen. Ik zocht met mijn ogen of ik de haak nog terug kon vinden. En ja hoor! Het blinkende kromme ding was nog net als eerder. Nonchalant liep hij met een boog die kant op. De haak werd vastgehouden door een oudere krijger met bruin getinte huid en donker blauwe krullen. Zijn haak verschilde niet erg met dat van mij. Toen hij opkeek liet ik een beetje verlegen mijn haak zien. ‘Ik zie dat je me gevonden hebt.’ Hij hief zijn haak op, even hoog als dat van mij. Hoe heet je?’ Ik liet mijn arm naar beneden zakken. ‘Bluestar.’ ‘Heb je ervaring met dit wapen?’ vroeg hij. ‘Niet echt.’ gaf ik toe. Er verscheen een glimlach op zijn gezicht. ‘Dan hebben we wat te doen.’ zij hij terwijl hij alvast in positie stond. ‘Ik neem aan dat je al eens een free run cursus gehad hebt, en dat je nog weet hoe je je van de muur afzet.’ Ik knikte. ‘Zet je altijd goed af. Om iemand te raken kun je hem het beste bespringen of op af duiken via een muur of voorwerp.’ Je kon wel horen dat hij nog nooit iemand les gegeven had. ‘Proberen?’ Ons matje stond aan de muur. Ik keek om me heen en zag alle leerlingen al druk bezig. Zwetend. Alles om hun droom waar te maken. Adrenaline schoot door mijn lijf als een race auto. Ik liep wat terug voor een aanloop. Ik zette mijn voeten wat uit elkaar. Ik staarde naar de muur. Mijn krijger knikte. Ik zette af van de grond, liep even twee stappen, vloog naar de muur, greep snel mijn haak, zwaaide maar pijn schoot door mijn arm. Het was als een steek. Ik struikelde en gleed over de grond. Ik greep naar mijn arm. Zweet droop over mijn voorhoofd. De krijger wou kijken hoe het ging. Snel stond ik op, en negeerde de pijnscheut. ''Twee stappen, springen en zet af met je góede arm deze keer, zei ik tegen mezelf. Snel schoot ik vooruit, maar helaas: sprong te zacht. ''Nog eens, nog eens, nog eens… Laatste poging. Niet falen, niet falen, niet falen! ''Maar pijn schoot door mijn benen. Ze waren gloed en glóed heet. Ik stootte op tegen de muur, hijgde, schreeuwde, maar gaf het op. De jongen kwam deze keer niet meer naar me toe. Hij was duidelijk niet onder de indruk van mijn acties. ‘Ik dacht vroeger ook dat ik beter af was zónder hulp. Ik wou alles zelf. Maar wees niet als mij.’ Hij bleef staan. ‘Kan jij het beter dan?’ vroeg ik, nog steeds tegen de muur gedrukt. Hij lachte en wenkte mij opzij te gaan. Ik deed een stap, en hij nam zijn start positie in. ‘Ik ben helaas maar een simpel krijger. Wie ben ik nou…’ Hij schoot vooruit, sprong, drukte zich met een been tegen de muur de lucht in, draaide om zijn as, en landde met een spectaculaire houding weer om de grond. Ik stond versteld. ‘Ga weg, het is niets.’ zei hij terwijl hij zijn handen ophief. Ik stond nog steeds als een standbeeld. Snel schudde ik me wakker. ‘En hoe doe je dat met je haak?’ ‘Vishaak.’ verbeterde hij me. ''Een vishaak? Oke, dat is nieuw. ''‘Ja, hoe vecht je met een vishaak?’ vroeg ik. ‘Dat doe je door,’ Hij keek om zich heen alsof het een geheim was. ''Ik ben toch zeker geen klein kind? ''Ik zuchtte en deed mijn armen over elkaar. ‘te luisteren.’ zei hij zachtjes. Ik lachte en stompte hem zacht in zijn buik. ‘Ha ha, grappig hoor. Zou je me álstublieft die duik willen leren? En trouwens: hoe heet jij eigenlijk.’ Hij gooide zijn vishaak in de lucht en ving hem op met zijn wijsvinger. ‘Flowsaber.’ zei hij. Categorie:Arena Planet Categorie:Arena Planet: hoofdstukken Categorie:Krijgertje Categorie:Krijgertje: hoofdstukken